Friends Don't
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: I posted this story on another FanFic site, but figured I would post it here too. Super fluffy and probably one of my faves that I wrote. AU The girls try to convince Serena that Darien wants more than just to be her friend.
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMI!"

Darien and Serena walked into her brand new apartment with balloons and her gift. She walked over and hugged them both.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Darien, Serena said that you were not going to be able to make it tonight. "Mina said going in for a hug too.

"Yeah, I had plans with some coworkers, but I wanted to do something a little more calm, and she might drink so I wanted to make sure she got home safe." The tall dark haired gentleman said.

"Well we are glad to see. And Serena too." Rei came around with two drinks.

"Thank you." They both said.

"I am going to say hi to the guys, you need anything?"Darien asked Serena.

She sat down on the couch with her friends and said, "no I think I am good with the drink got me."

She took a sip and made a face."Rei what is in here?!"

"Oh you know. Rei's secret mix." She laughed.

"I think I'll grab a beer while I am over there.I will get you a wine." Darien said as he walked away.

The girls just sat there while he walked away. They waited until he reached the kitchen before they turned to Serena to say anything. Ami opened one of her presents and Lita joined.

"Wait I thought D was not coming? I am so confused."

"He wanted to make sure Serena got home safe." Rei said with quotation fingers.

The girls laughed.

"What? He is being a good friend." Serena shrugged.

"Serena when are you going to see he loves you?"Ami asked taking a sip of her drink.

Serena forced down another sip."What do you mean. He loves me as a friend, I know that."

"Listen dummy! Darien LOVES you. Not as a friend, but wants to be with you. Exclusively!" Rei hissed.

"You guys have all had too much to drink." Serena chugged her drink and decided to go get another drink."I will be back"

She walked over the kitchen where Darien and all the guys were.

"I was just coming to give you this." Darien said as he handed her a glass.

She downed it.

"I am going to grab one more. Hahah."

"Hey Serena!Guy talk on this side!" Greg joked.

"Shut your stupid face!"She yelled back as she hugged each guy.

She then walked back to the girls and sat down again.

"You are so blind Serena!" Mina said."Look how he looks at you."

"His eyes sparkle almost and yours does too now that I think about it. Hmmm." Lita said.

Serena looked at Darien. He made eye contact with her and smiled.

"He practically is undressing you with his eye." Rei said as she had one of the two drinks in her hand.

"Rei slow down. You are nuts."

"Serena, he ditched his friends to be you."Lita said. "That says a lot!"

"You're all his friends too!"

"God Serena he can run around naked confessing his ever lasting love and you would still miss it!" Mina shouted rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you mentioned some nights he calls you for no reason but you guys spend hours on the phone talking about nothing?" Lita asked.

"That has only happened a few times, and most the time when he gets back from a work trip and we need to catch up!"

"What about the night he called you so shit faced he almost said he loved you."Mina tilted her head.

"Hahah guys! Where are coming up with this? He has been my best friends for years. I tell him I love him too!"

"Serena, friends do no do that!"

"He also plans trips with you months in advance."

"We do that!"

"Shut your face, he is a guy!"Rei yelled.

"Guys we need to stop this conversation, Rei is getting a little too tipsy."Serena said.

"No I am not!"Rei yelled.

"Hey babe, are you okay? Chad, Rei's boyfriend asked.

"I am fine. Can I have your drink?" She took his drink.

"Chad tell Serena Darien loves her."

Chad just did an awkward laugh and walked away.

"He knows something," Rei said.

"Yeah, you are insane."Serena joked.

"Serena, you have to admit you two have a crazy chemistry."

"He is my best friend."

"Is that it?"Ami asked.

"What do you mean is that it? Having a guys best friend is hard."

"Tell the truth, have you ever found yourself just dozed off and thinking about him?"Lita asked. "Hmmm? Every just be on the road and something triggers the thought of him?"

"Have you ever accidentally touched his hand, get chills and he flinched?" Mina asked.

"Have you ever called him, just to say hi?"Ami added. "Or has he ever called you just to say hi?"

The girls all smirked at Serena.

"Guys you are crazy!"She said getting up. "He is my friend. Just like you all."

"And you're in denial."

The girls got up from the couch. The remainder of the night was filled with laughs and drinking games. Rei was running around taking photos and she got to Darien and Serena last.

"Stand closer!" She said.

They scooted.

"Closer."

They scooted a little more.

"Closer!"

They got so close, they were in a winter dance pose.

"Perfect! I will save this forever!" She winked at them and walked away.

She went to show the girls, "Awww the cutest couple!"

"Just marry her already!"Another one added.

"With that, are you ready to go?"Darien asked rubbing his face.

Serena looked at him and nodded. They said bye to all their friends.

"Are you going to be okay in that? Want my jacket?"He asked her.

"I will be okay, it is car then house anyways."She said.

He turned the car on so it could be warm before she got in and opened the door for her. He started driving.

"Darien, thanks for driving and not drinking as much. Next time we should get a taxi."

" I am okay driving. I am glad you had fun." He rested his arm on the arm rest and accidentally touched Serena's hand, and became flester.

"What were you guys talking about by the way?" Darien asked.

"Don't worry. They are crazy. Haha!"

She looked out the window to avoid eye contact. She felt weird.

"Ummmm Darien, you missed my exit."

"Oh shit did I?!"

"Yup and there goes the turn around..."

"Welp guess you're stuck with me for another 15 minutes."

"Darien are you okay? Want me to drive? Did that beer get to you?"

"No I would never put you in any danger. I am-"

He cut himself off.

"You're what?"

"I am a very responsible driver and I would never put people's lives in harms way."

They were stopped at a light and he turned to look at her. She looked back at him.

"I am sorry I did not mean to upset you."

She looked deep in his eyes, and he stared back at her. She felt chills down her back.

And just then they heard a honk behind.

"Hahaha, we missed the damn light" Darien put his hand up to wave sorry to the guy behind him.

The light turned green and he started to drive again. The ride to her apartment complex was a little quieter than they are used to. She couldn't shake the feeling.

Was she over thinking? Was it because she was drinking? Was it what the girls said?

It was given the way she felt about him was different than the way she has ever felt about anyone.

They finally arrive to her house and he parked.

"Well I can tell you the last time we had a car ride that quiet you were passed out drunk." He chuckled.

"A night I don't even remember so, I still think you're lying."

"Oh I have pictures, and I will keep them forever!"

"You would not!"

"Yes, I will, you are so cute in them."He laughed.

"You are a butthead!"

"Yeah, but you -"

He stopped there and just looked at the time."

"Guess it is getting late. Talk you tomorrow?"

"Ummmm, Yeah. Guess so."She was just surprised normally the talk longer than that, and it was weird.

She opened the door, grabbed her purse, and before she stepped out, she turned to him and could only say one thing."Darien, I love you too."

He turned and looked at her with eyes wide open. She got out of the car and closed the door.

He watched as she walked too her the entrance of her apartment. He doesn't even remember how he got out the car, but before he knew it he was sprinting behind her.

"Serena!"He yelled.

She jumped and dropped her keys.

She turned around and before anything could be said, he planted his lips on hers. Her lips were so did not want to break off.

After what seemed like forever. Serena, gasped"Darien."

"No, not yet, I am not done."

"Then let's go inside." She said.

"Huh?" He stopped kissing her but did not move.

"Come upstairs."

He unlocked his lips, "Are you sure? Is it the Raye drink?"

"What do you think?" And that he let her pick up her keys. He locked his car. And followed her through the door.

He could not wait to get into the escalator so he could kiss her again.

In the escalator, he held her with everything he had. He kissed her like no guy had every kissed her. She wanted him so bad.

They finally got to her apartment. Getting through the door was hard, she could not get the key in the hole and he refused to let her turn away from his kiss.

Once the door was closed, he lifted and pushed her against the wall. He had been wanting this night with her for so long and he was going to make sure she knew it.

"Darien." She hissed as he kissed her neck.

"Yes, baby?" He got out as he ran his hands up her shirt.

"Let's go the room?"She moaned and he continued to kiss his neck.

"Whatever you want baby! I am all yours." He placed her on the ground slowly.

She grabbed his hands, looked straight into his eyes and took him into her bedroom.

She pushed him on her bed and straddled on top of him. She took off her shit. And he was mesmerized. He wiped his face.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"I am just making sure I am not dreaming, and if I am I better not wake up."

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him. She then slowly slid off the bed until she was kneeling on the floor between his legs. She looked at him with a devious smile as she undid his pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. She pulled them to his ankle and used them to support her knees. She then licked his inner thigh.

"Oh my god..." he moaned.

She went from one thigh to the other, but before she reached the other thing her tongue grazed his balls causing him to curl his toes. He threw his hands over his face as she grabbed his shaft with her small smooth hands. She slowly stroked as she kissed up his thighs.

"Serena..." He groaned.

She giggled. "You like that?" She just saw his head bob. "I'll take that as a yes."

She pushed herself up just a little to get leverage over his rock hard penis. She then put her mouth right by it. The warm air from her breath sent chills up his spine. He was about to bust and she hadn't done anything yet. He gripped her blanket. She smiled and took that as que to wrap her mouth around him. She slowly lowered her head as she swirled her tongue around.

"Ahhhhh..." He arched up causing himself to hit the back of her throat. She didn't pull back, in fact she just went down deeper until she gagged, causing her to let up for a second.

She did it again and again. His legs pulling her in closer, until he could not take it anymore. With one sudden swoop, he pulled himself up and grabbed her up closer to him. He planted a kiss on her as he flipped on her back. Now hovering over her he kissed her lips, then her neck. He then went down her right breast. She took in a big breath. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, and then trailed it down her abdominal area.

Without any trouble he pulled her bottoms off. She wanted him so bad, but he wanted to make her wait just a little longer. He went back up to kiss her, but as he did, he slid his two fingers into her opening causing her scream out his name.

"Your neighbors are going to hear you baby...you have to hold that in." He whispered as he pulled his fingers in and out and using his thumb to press on her clit. She wrapped both arms around him, pulling him closer as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Darien..."

"What?"

She moaned.

"Tell me what you want baby?"

She was panting as he started to forcefully ram his fingers into her.

"Darien!" She moaned.

"Tell me what you want, baby! I need to hear it."

"I want you!" She screamed. "I want you so bad!"

"How bad?"

She grabbed his hand that was in her vagina up above. He was now in military position with her underneath him. Her skin glistened. Though it was dark the wall the light hit her sweat, outlined her beautiful shape. He admired her, and then leaned down to kiss her again.

"Say it again..." He whispered.

"I want you inside me..."

She pulled him in for another kiss. As he kissed her face and neck, he slid himself in her. She gasped and wrapped both her legs around him. He It didn't take log for them to find their rhythm. She was never going to tell him to stop. He felt amazing. He started thrusting harder and harder. She was screaming louder with each thrust.

"Oh god Darien!" She screamed.

"Yeah you like that?" the louder she screamed the harder he wanted go inside her. "You are so tight babe!"

"You feel so good, please don't stop!"

He looked at a random spot on the wall to try to distract him from wanting to bust. He could not believe this was happening. He wanted this night for years. She squeezed her legs even tighter. Her thighs started to quiver. The vibration could be felt around his penis.

"I am going to go, babe! You feel so damn good."

She kissed his shoulder,"Just go!"

And with that Darien finished inside her. His whole body was exhausted, but he did not want to collapse all his weight on her. He kissed the side of her face and lowered himself next to her.

She was completely out of breath, sore and could barely move.

Took a minute but Darien was able to compose himself and pulled Serena closer to him. He kissed her sweaty forehead.

She was still trying to catch her breath.

"Did you I hurt you?"

"She looked up at him.. a little." She smiled. "But I wanted it." She laid on his chest, and started thinking of the night. She giggled.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, just tonight the girls listed a few things you and I did that typically friends don't do. Feel like this would make the list." She traced her finger up and down his chest and six pack.

He stroked her back and chuckled. " You're right. Typical friends don't. But I don't want to just be your friend." He then rolled back over her kissing her passionately. Her foot ran up and down his leg as she nibbled his lip. He knew it was about to a long night and any plans he had in the morning would be missed. But he didn't want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

With nothing more than a towel around his waist, Darien walked out of the bathroom to the sound of pots banging and Serena's singing. She was never the best at it, but he would wake up to that sound every morning if he could. He walked down the hall and to the kitchen. He laughed to himself as she sang into the spatula. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had nothing but his white shit one. Being it was so big it hung off her left shoulder. She would have to adjust it every time she stirred the eggs. She finally turned around to see him stand there. But she didn't stop singing. She just smiled at him and kept on singing. She waved her little finger, calling him over but he just stood there. She smiled again shrugged her shoulder and turned back around.

He went back into the room to get some pants on. And walked right out. She still hadn't missed a beat. She poured him coffee and placed it on the island. He walked over and sat down. She finally turned off the music and served him a little plate.

"You found the pants you left!" Serena said as she grabbed him a fork.

"Thanks. It looks great. And by saying '_I left_' you really mean 'you stole.'"

"I did not steal those! What would I need giant sweat pants for? Hmmmmmm?" She sat next to him with a smirk across her face.

He leaned into kiss her. She kissed him back. He turned his body to put both of his bands her lap. She wrapped both arms around his neck. He bit her lower lip. She smiled with every kiss.

"If we don't stop now, the food will get cold and go to waste." She giggled.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Ehhh I would rather do other things than eat right now anyways." He slid off the seat, pulled out her chair, kissed her and then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to the room. Her giggle echoed down the hall.

"You just showered!"

"Yeah...I'll shower again and this time you'll be in there with me."

He took off her shirt and pulled off his pants and laid on top of her. He stroked her hair out of her face, looked down at her as she looked up at him. Still smiling. "I can look at your smiling face all day."

"My cheeks would get a little tired."

He rolled his eyes. "Geez, trying to compliment you over here! And you kill it. See if I compliment you again."

"You will. Because you love me!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, and he did.

He had one hand hand supporting him up and one in between her legs. She moaned as he rubbed her clit and then slowly moved his finger into her. This caused her to arch her back and he caught one her breast in his mouth. Every part of her so smooth. His motion sent a sensation through her body causing her to curl.

"Darien!" She screamed.

His mouth moved from her breast up to her mouth. He kissed her as if he was going to eat her face and she responded with the same passion. She moved her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around. Her hand moved down his chest, to his abs, then to his erect penis. She gently stroked him up and down. He broke their kiss and started kissing her neck. His breathing got heavier and heavier. He kissed her shoulder. She started stroking him faster. Her small hands gripping tightly. He started to groan even louder. She kept stroking and stroking. He had to move her hand before he went.

He pinned both her hands down and kissed her neck. Then with one swift motion he rolled her on top of him. He inserted himself into her as she slowly lowered herself. She gasped and bit her lip. He looked up at her as she moved her hips and bounced up and down on him. Watching her move and the way her breast bounced as she did, turned him on even more. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Soaking in the moment and cherishing every second.

She was breathing harder and harder and he was starting moan loader and loader. He tried to hold it and keep going until he couldn't anymore. The room went black for both of them. They stopped moving. She still straddle over him. Watching him as he came down from his high. He blinked about a dozen times, until he could see what was clearly in front of him. Her sweat glistened all over her body. She slowly moved off him and laid right next to him. He was sticky from the sweat.

She laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers down her arm and her back.

"I just want to lay here all day with you."

She looked up at him. "We could cancel our plans..."

"We could." He kissed the top of her head.

"Tell them we came back. Opened a bottle of wine and went crazy." She shrugged. "They'll think we are hung over."

"That story may work for you but Andrew knows I don't drink wine."

"Then we can just get up and get ready. Go meet up with our friends and come back later."

"Mmmmmmm..."

"What?"

"Getting out of this bed. Getting dressed. Doesn't sound so appealing. Considering it takes time away from being in this bed with you, like this."

"Then what do you suggest we do? They'll want to know why we are flaking."

"We can turn off our phones."

"HA! That may work for a guy but the girls...they'll come looking for me."

"Don't answer the door."

"They'll call Fire Search and Rescue."

Darien groaned. "So we have to go..."

"Just for a little bit."

"Ugh..." He rolled his eyes.

"You lay here. I am going to take a shower."

"Or...we can both lay here and then we can both take a shower together!"

Serena giggled. "I like the sound of that...But you better not fall asleep!"

"Me! You were the first to fall asleep last night."

"No it was you! Snorelax!"

"Snorelax! Pshhhhh. I could barely get any sleep with you kicking me!"

"I don't kick!"

"Yes you do!"

"Even if I do! Too be fair I am used to having this bed to myself." She propped herself up on her arm and smirked at him.

"Well...I suggest you start getting used to a bed with me in it." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Or you can just get used to me kicking you! I mean I have tiny feet how bad does it really hurt?"

"I'll get used to anything. As long as I get to spend my nights with you and wake up to you." He kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

With her arms crossed Serena sat in the passenger seat of Darien's car. The car ride was silent. She observed his face. It was straight. No emotions. Just straight. He refused to looked over at her, would only lock eyes when he had to look over his shoulder or in the rear view mirror. But just as soon as they looked at each other he would turn away. He kept both hands on the wheel. His grip around the steering wheel was tight.

Suddenly a car cut him off trying to cross over three lanes. He braked and honked the horn. "Fuck!" He yelled. He honked two more times.

"Darien, what the hell is your problem!? He had to get over. You didn't crash. Calm the hell down!"

Darien just scoffed and rolled his eyes. She just shook her head and tightened her crossed arms.

"You know what...? If this is how you are going to be just drop me off at the next exit. I'll fucking call a taxi to take me the rest of the way." She pulled out her phone.

He kept driving, missing the exit.

"Umm hello I asked to be dropped off?"

"I am not fucking dropping you off on the side of the fucking road in the middle of the night Serena, stop acting dramatic."

"Me. You're the one throwing a mantrum over there. Refusing to talk to me about whatever the hell is wrong with you." She threw her hand up with a smirk. "And if you're not going to talk to me, I am not prying shit out of you. Relationships don't work like that."

"Ha! That's funny. Relationship." He rolled his eyes.

Serena looked at Darien with a side eye. "What the hell is wrong with you? Drop me off!"

"The hell is wrong with me? You want to know Serena? How about the fact that we just sat 2 hours with your parents having dinner, and they're over here talking about you should really consider settling down, and you couldn't even tell them. "

"Tell them what?" She looked at him confused.

"About me!" He stopped at the light and finally made eye contact at her.

"Are you serious right now?" She scoffed.

"Glad you find this funny. At your company party, "I am Darien." Not you boyfriend. Just Darien. You know how many guys were gawking at you in front of me?"

"You have to be fucking kidding. This is not happening right now." She shook her head and rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger.

"Forget it Serena." He started to drive again.

"What the hell do you want me to do Darien? Run around screaming 'I'm fucking Darien Shields everybody!' Hmmm?"

"Because that's all we're doing. Got it."

She threw up her hands. And he stopped at another stop light. She looked out at the cross road. Unbuckled her belt. Opened the door and got out. "Have a good fucking night. I'll get my car tomorrow."

He rolled down his window. "Stop acting like a kid and get in the damn car!"

She just walked on the side walk. Pulled out her phone and dialed for a taxi.

Darien pulled off to the side walk where she was still standing. He didn't get out of the car. "Serena it is freezing. You don't know how long it will take for them to get here. Get in the damn car."

"I am not going to sit in a car with someone yelling at me! Just go!" She pointed down the road. "I can take care of myself!"

"I am not fucking playing games with Serena, get in the car."

"You can't make me so leave."

"Last time Serena."

She shrugged and turned away from him. She was freezing but she wasn't going to show him. She listened as his car sped away. She then turned around and looked around. There was no sign of a cab yet. She held her pepper spray in one hand and her phone in the other. Each second felt like an hour. She started to get nervous and started to do deep breathing exercises to keep her cool. She thought about calling the cab company again, but finally the car pulled up. He confirmed her name and she hopped in.

"What brings a lovely lady like you out here this late?"

"Long story." She just buckled her belt and looked out the window.

Without even noticing, the driver drove past a red Corvette. He sat there and waited to make sure she got into the car, incase anything happened, or maybe she would call him back. And when she finally drove past. He drove himself home.

The next morning he woke up. Sore and annoyed. Sleeping next to her always comforted him. She was small but she was so warm. The sound of her breathing made it so much easier for him to fall asleep. He looked out his window to see if her car was still there. It was gone. He slammed his hand down on the windowsill.

A few blocks down Serena walked into a coffee shop.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Lita yelled.

Serena shook her head and smiled. "Shut up!"

"Glad you can finally give your friends some time." Mina winked. "We started to worry we were never going to see you again."

"Like that will ever happen."

"Sere are you okay? Raye asked. "I'll grab you a mocha shake?"

Serena nodded.

"So... our Friendsmas is coming up!" Amy said cheerfully. "What dish are you bringing?"

"Whatever I can buy at the store." Serena laughed.

"Maybe you and Darien can make something together? Darien is a good cook!" Lita suggested.

"Or...maybe I will just stick to my buy something plan."

"Really Sere, what's wrong?" Mina looked at her concerned.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Raye sat down abruptly. "If you are no mocha shake!"

The other three gasped.

"Guys I am not pregnant." She grabbed the shake from Raye. "Not even close!"

"Then what's wrong!?"

"It's a long story and I will tell you guys later. Just need to let it all sink in."

"Are you and Dare...okay?" Amy asked cautiously.

Serena just shrugged her shoulders as the other girls looked at their drinks. "This is why I didn't want to hook up with him. It is too complicated and I could lose one of my best friends." She just sipped her shake.

"I am sure it will all work out." Mina placed her hand on Serena and rubbed it softly.

"Not at this rate.." Serena signaled for the girls to look at the door

They a turned around to see Darien walking in with a tall red head. She was in a tight pencil skirt and her button up could have used a few more buttons. She was rather close to Darien as the looked over the menu. He placed his hand on her lower back. And the girls turned around to Serena.

Lita scratched her head. "Sere...I am going to assume you picked to meet here because you wanted to avoid the arcade...?"

"Correct her if she is wrong." Raye added.

"Just forget it guys. It is what it is."

"Do you want me to uninvite him to Friendsmas."

"No Ames...he's Greg's friend too. No use making you guys all choose."

"Well we will always. Always. choose you." Raye said with a sweet smile.

" Well I am so glad to hear that! Makes me feel so much better." Serena forced a laugh.

The laugh was just loud enough that it caught his ear. He turned to see her smiling among her friends. Not even one night and he missed her. She never looked up at him. He was hoping she would. But when she didn't he decided him and his guest get the drinks to go, and they left.

"Any ideas who she is?" Lita questioned. "It will make it so much easier for me to find her and pound her!" She tried to make Serena laugh.

"No...and it's fine guys, really. It is what it is." She rubbed her face. "Not like we ever established a title right?"

The remainder of the coffee break consisted of what to do at the next get together. How work was going and who was going to the first to get married. It was between Raye and Amy, though the two greatly denied it. Serena did all she could to not check her phone because she knew there was no chance he messaged her, not with red head next him the way she was. She just put a smile and went about the afternoon.

The days after dragged on but they were a blur. She just went through the motions, trying not to check her phone every 2 minutes. She hadn't bumped in to him and her friends avoided talking about him.

Finally the day of Friendsmas came, and Serena went back in forth in her head, debating if she should go. She didn't want it to be awkward, but she wasn't sure she could be there for 3 hours minimum faking a smile in front of him. Had it not been for Lita coming to her place and dragging her out she wouldn't have been made it.

"I am so glad you came over to help me!" Amy said hugging her friend on her way to get a stirring spoon.

"That's what I am here for." Serena put on a fake smile and gulped her glass of wine.

"Sere we have a long night. Pace yourself." Raye teased.

"I am pacing myself." She took another gulp. "Pacing myself to a level where I can get through this night and not notice him!"

"Not notice who?" Greg said walking into the kitchen. "Darien's here guys and he brought more wine."

Serena peaked out into the living room. He was making his rounds. No red head.

"Dear we will be out in a minute. Put that wine in the fridge?" Amy pointed to the smaller fridge they had that held all the drinks.

"Before you close that I need a refill."

"Geez Sere want the rest of the bottle?"

"Now that you mention it...yes!" She grabbed the bottle. Uncorked the top and poured it all in her glass.

Raye sighed and looked at Lita and Mina. "It is going to be a loooong night."

When all was prepped the girls each brought a plate out into the dining room. They each said 'Hi' to any new guest that arrived. Serena made it a point to stay on one side of the room, while Darien stayed on the other.

People would ask her to come take a picture but if he was anywhere near, she would just suggest maybe later, unless they came to her. This frustrated Darien to his core. He thought about leaving multiple times but watch Serena just have one glass of wine after the other...he needed to stay to make sure she as okay.

He watched as she took a bottle of wine out on the deck and just plopped herself on the lawn chair. He watched her struggle getting the cork out, but she finally did. She poured a glass and just looked out the window.

"Are you going to check on her? Or do you want me too?" Raye asked pulling his attention.

"Huh?"

"I can see you watching her." Raye smirked.

"She is going to get so drunk. She hasn't eaten either." He continued to watch her.

"I know. So again. Are you going to check on her...or am I?" Raye looked at Darien as he just looked out the window.

He finally put his beer down. Walked over to the food table and started making a small plate. Raye just shook her head. She took a sip of her drink. Put it down and braced herself for drunk hurricane Serena. She tied her hair up, and started walking to the balcony. She was steps away from the door when she saw Darien walk out with a small plate of food and a bottle of water.

She smiled and then decided they need a moment to themselves. So she closed the curtain.

Darien closed the door behind him so quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Whoever is there...hope you got your own bottle because I am NOT sharing." Serena slurred her words.

"I think you have had enough. Eat and drink water."

Serena popped up from her chair. Partly surprised he was even there and partly mad at his comment. "Who do you think you are talking too? You are not my dad."

"But you are acting a like kid, and making a fool of yourself. So eat this and drink this. No more wine! And I will take you home to sleep it all off."

"I don't know who the hell you think you are? I am not your little dumb red head that will just jump at your every demand and just oogle at the fact you offered to take me home. " She picked up her glass, went to take a sip. "You got me soo mixed up."

Darien chuckled. "No. The only mixed up person here is you. You are completely hammered. You are going to hurt tomorrow and I am trying to help you!"

"Earth to Darien, I don't need your help. Just like the night I called a cab...I can find my own way!"

"Don't use that against me! That was your choice!"

"Because you were acting stupid. S.T.U.P.I.D!"

"Stupid..." He scoffed. "Why? Because I am in love with someone who won't express her feelings about me to anyone?"

"You know what Darien. Go back to red okay. I am sure she is already on the verge of changing her social media status. Just give her the word and bam she will do it!" She got up grabbed her glass and started towards the door. She tried to push him out the way but with her alcohol level and his strength she failed miserably.

"Stop bringing her into this. She has nothing to do with anything!"

"She has everything to do with this." She looked for an escape route. "Now move."

"Enlighten me."

"Hmmm. Let me see. We get in one fight and bam you're on another date." She tilted her head and looked to the sky. "Yeah.. not a big deal at all."

Darien threw his head back and started to laugh.

Serena rolled her eyes."I am leaving." She started to walk forward and he put his hand out to stop her.

"No you're not. You are going to stay out here and sober up a little bit."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"No you're right. I am just the man in love with you. Trying to look out for you."

"Let me guess...red swooned at that line." She made a disgusted look.

"Stop bringing her up. It was not a date. She was a drug rep."

"And you take all your reps to coffee. Right..."

Darien started to laugh some more. "You are so jealous."

Serena stepped back. Tightened her jacket around her. Shook her head. "No I am not!"

"Really..."Darien stepped forward causing Serena to jump back. She didn't space her jump right and lawn chair caught the middle of her shin. She started to fall. But with one hand Darien caught her.

"Don't touch me."

He pulled her up and closer to him.

"'Thank you Darien for not letting me eat shit, even though I am acting like a selfish, scared spoiled brat.' Is that what you are supposed to say. But you're drunk so I will let it go."

"I am not drunk. And I am not selfish and I am not scared. Who do I have to be scared of Red?" She rolled her eyes again. "Lita would murder her in a heart beat if I asked her too. Now let me go."

Darien just looped his other arm around her waist. "Oh trust me I know. But 'Red' as you like to call her is not what I am talking about."

"Darien...I don't know what you could be possibly referring too, but I am pretty buzzed."

"Drunk." He interrupted.

"I don't need to deal with this. Let me go."

"You want me to let you go?" He whispered leaning in closer to her.

The scent of his cologne with his tight grip caused her to freeze up. She just nodded and turned away.

"Really..." He whispered in her ear. He perfume was driving him crazy. Even though he could smell the wine on her breath. He missed that smell.

She didn't move. Didn't say anything.

"Look me dead in my eyes and tell me you want me to let you go."

She did a long blink. Turned her head and stared him dead in his eyes. The floor was spinning and the lights behind him were just flashing, but all she could see were his dark blue eyes staring back at her.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I am waiting." He whispered. He counted to three in his head. She opened her mouth, and before any sound could come out he pressed his lip against hers and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

All train of thought went out the window. She started float.

He quickly pulled her wine glass out of her hand and put it on the table so she wouldn't drop it. Then he grabbed both her hands and put them around his neck. She didn't pull them away. Nor did she try to move away.

"I am still waiting..." He teased.

"Just shut up..." Was all she whispered as she pulled him in closer and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh..."a loud groan called out from under a pillow.

A male chuckled from the corner of the room.

Serena threw the blanket off her face and popped up. She saw Darien standing there with a cup of coffee. She glared at him, but the bright light intensified her headache. She plopped back down. Threw the blanket over her face. "Why are you here?" She her muffled face came from under the dark grey blanket that blocked out any light.

"Ummm." Darien walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Must you move the whole bed!?"

"Sorry!" He said putting his coffee cup down.

"Why are you here? And what time is it?" She yelled again.

"Well 1. I live here." He then cleared his throat. "And 2 it is almost three o'clock?"

"What?" She threw the blanket off her face again and looked around. She finally realized she was not in her bed. Far from it.

"What? What? That it is almost 3 o'clock?" Darien asked confused.

"No! How the hell am I here?" She threw the blanket off her and tried to roll off. Darien's weight must have held the blanket down to much. One of her legs got tangled and over the edge she went. "Ow..."

"Sere!" Darien jumped from his side and went around to hers. "Are you okay?"

"NO!"

"Let me help you up." He offered as he kneeled down.

"No get away from me!" She swatted his hand away. "My head hurts." She groaned.

"Happens when you drink almost 5 bottles of wine to yourself." He laughed.

"I did no such thing."

"Right...I was only watching you and counting your glassed but okay."

"Who the hell let me drink that much?" She wiped the crust from her eyes.

"Well nobody, you just refused to stop." He put his hand on her leg.

"Don't touch me." She swatted his hand. "How did I get here? Why didn't I just say at Amy's?"

"Well you wanted to drive." He went to explain. "I didn't want you too. Then of course you fought me."

"In front of everyone?"

"No. We were on the balcony together."

"What?"

"I don't remember that!" Serena yelled. She put both hands on his bed and pushed herself up. She was in a tripod position.

"Here. Sere." He stood up put both hands on her waist. "Let me help you!"

"No!"

"Serena come on!" Darien pleaded.

"Don't you have some red head that you need to have a date with?"

Darien kept his hands on her waist. Shook his head and chuckled.

"Wonder if she would find it funny that I am here." Using one hand to support her from falling on the bed face first, she rubbed her eyes again. "I need to shower."

"Stop. We aren't going to argue like this." He stood straight up. "Let me run the bath for you. I am sure you are in no condition to stand in a shower."

"No! I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you can." He ran to the bathroom to run the water. "Come on Sere the water is warm." He got back to his room to find her face first in the bed. He laughed again. Walked over to her. "Come on babe! The water is going to get cold." He gently rolled her over. Her eyes were barely opened.

"Ughhhh."

"I know." He carried her the bathroom.

Held her up as she undressed. He tried so hard not to look. He refused to be that guy who took advantage of a girl who was feeling lousy, even if it was her fault. He held her hand slowly stepped in the tub. He kneeled down as she lowered herself in.

The warm water surrounded her body. She exhaled and just rested her head on the side of the tub. He watched her as she started to drift off again. He lit a small candle by the tub to set the mood.

"I will be right back." He took one more look at her. "There are some towels by the toilet if you get out before I am back. I will leave the door open if you need anything."

She just groaned and he smiled. The water felt so good. Just the right temperature. She took in a deep breath. The smell of the candle was amazing. She rubbed the water on her legs and some on her face. Her shoulder was sore. She pushed her hands into them and rotated her neck.

She heard the sound of glass hitting glass. She opened her eyes to see Darien placing a cup on the counter.

"Let me help you." He walked over to the tub and sat down. He put each hand on each shoulder.

"I said do-" He started rubbing her shoulder and she got lost in his technique.

"Just relax babe. I know you have a hard few days..."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do because I have too." He whispered in her ear. "I have missed you." He kissed her forehead as it moved his way. "Last night was the best sleep I have ever had in sooo many nights because you were right next to me." He kissed her soapy shoulder.

"Stop being so nice to me..."

"Why?" He kissed her shoulder again.

"Because I am mad at you." Was all she could say.

"I know you are, but it is okay." He kissed her again. "I will get you something to wear."

He left the bathroom again allowing her to finish up. Getting out of the tub was difficult. She used the toilet to pull herself out. She looked at the rub that he left in the bathroom, hot chocolate. She shook her head again and finally got out. She wrapped her self with the towel, looked for the clothes and when she saw nothing around, she took a slow breath and walked out the bathroom and towards the bed where he had placed her some clothes.

Once dressed she slowly walked out to the kitchen.

"I made you some porridge." He placed the spoon by the bowl. "Figured you needed something light." He watched as she walked down the hallway. In his oversized shirt. Her beautiful long legs. He wanted them to be wrapped around him so bad.

She sighed. Took a few more steps towards the kitchen, but her throbbing head caused her stop. She went to sit down in the living room. She curled up in a ball on the couch. Darien came over and sat next to her.

"I can't give you any meds until to eat..."

She groaned."I hate you."

"I know you do." He kissed her head. Pulled her in for hug and then pulled a blanket over her she she could relax and fall back asleep, which she eventually did on his lap.

Not even 30 minutes later she woke up again. She rolled over to see him. Head rested on his hand. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"How do feel sleepy head?" He smiled at her.

"Hmmmmm." She groaned.

"Want something to eat?" He offered.

She shook her head. "I am never drinking that much again."

"I have heard that a few times." He rubbed his hands through her golden blond hair.

Serena let out a sigh. "Why are you being so nice to me? You have a girlfriend. Red remember?" She turned and rested her face in his abdomen area. "You pick a fight with me and then days later are out on a date."

"I _do_ have a girlfriend. She _does not_ have red hair and she is laying across my lap struggling to get comfortable." He leaned over again to kiss her.

"Whatever you say." She adjusted again. "Still picked a fight."

He threw his head back, rubbed his face with his spare hand. "I was not trying to pick a fight. I was trying to figure out this situation."

"What situation?"

"You." He scoffed. "And me!"

Her eyes opened and she furrowed her eye brows. "I am your best friend!"

"But I want more than that! I want to be with you!"

"I am with you Darien. I have been with every night!" She threw her hand on her forehead.

"Not like that..You know not like that." Darien reasoned.

"Then like what?"

"I want to be more than your friend and I want people to know that I am more than your friend." He exhaled. "When you started dating that other guy..."

She looked at him confused.

"You know blond tips, button up shirt except the top button?"

"Oh... him."

"Yeah. When you two started dating. You told the entire world!"

"And...?"

"And when whatever started between us started, you have been quiet. Nobody knew!"

Serena closed her eyes for a second. Then looked up at him. He had not stopped looking at her. She pushed her hand up to his face and ran her little fingers over his cheek. She smiled at him.

"You were...are my best friend. I have loved you for God knows how long." He again ran his hand through her hair to get a better look at her whole face. "Those guys never knew how special you were."

Her eyes started to water.

"I want the world to know I am the lucky guy that ended up with his best friend."

"What if we don-"

He leaned all the way over. His lips right above hers.

"No what if. I am not going anywhere." He kissed her lips. "I love everything about you. Even your unbrushed teeth breath." He smiled as she smiled back at him. "Every one of your flaws makes you so special to me." He kissed her again. "And those guys never knew what they had with you."

She put one hand over the back of his neck and pulled him down to her.

"I love you." She whispered.

He kissed her again. This time more passionately. His hand on her torso under his shirt that she wore.

"Serena..."

"Hmmmm...we should wait until you feel a little better."

She groaned in disagreement.

"Not that I don't you baby. God knows these last few days...I need you." He kissed her and released a sigh. "But you are not feeling well...I want to make sure you are 100 percent the next time, because I promise it will be a very long day." He kissed her again. "And night."

She giggled. Rolled her eyes. She thought about fighting it. But he was right. Her head was killing her and stomach was turning all over. There was a good chance she would yack if they did anything more. His kisses were so sweet. She missed him.

"Now, do you want anything to eat?" He asked again between kisses.

"Maybe I should just brush my teeth first." She giggled as he laughed.

"Maybe you should."

She got off the couch and slowly walked her self to the bathroom. He bit his fist. The way she walked, like she was trying to tease him. It took everything out of him not to run after her and carry her to his bed. He watched as she made it to the bathroom. Turn on the light, grab her toothbrush and turned on the water. She looked at him through the mirror and she smiled one more time before she started to brush her teeth.

He exhaled. He needed her to be better soon. He can only sleep next to her one more night before he will loses all control.


	5. Chapter 5

"Serena!" Mina called waving her hands. "Serena! We're over here!" She called again.

Serena finally turned around to see all her friends waving her over. She pulled her jacket closed and headed over to them.

"Hello! Hello! Happy New years guys!" She walked to each of her friends to give them a hug.

"Were is Darien?" Raye asked as she released her hug.

"He got called in for an emergency." She shrugged.

"Well that sucks!" Andrew yelled coming around the girls to give Serena hug next.

"Ehhh life of a doctor." She hugged him back. "Something I will have to get used to too I guess." She shrugged her shoulder as she released Andrew from his hug.

"Well at least you were able to spend Christmas with him." Amy said to comfort.

"Yeah and it was so nice." Serena smiled.

"Well are you all ready to go in? Our table is ready." Greg signaled to all the girl to head in and they did.

One by one they were checked in at the lounge and looked around.

"This place is amazing!" Lita yelled. "Look at all the handsome looking men!"

"Hey!"Ken yelled entering behind Serena who entered right after Lita.

She turned around and just smiled at him. "I was just kidding! Nobody is hotter than you my love!" She then encircled both arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on the lips. He brows still furrowed. He kissed her back too. "You're so cute when you are jealous."

The group walked through the crowd in a line, with Ken leading until they made it to their booth. Serena watched as all the girls sat by their guys. She then looked at the crowd around them. She smiled looking at the crowd. She remembered how many times they came to this lounge, and the girls would relentlessly try to set her up with someone. She then removed her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch.

" . God.!" Mina squealed.

"Damn Sere... Darien let you out in that?" Raye teased.

She was in a black backless dress that hugged her hips. And the front had an extremely low V cut and a slit up her left leg.

"You look so amazing!" Lita smiled. "Ken thinks so right?"

Ken cleared his throat. "I really respect my best friend Darien and I will not ruin that looking at his girlfriend." He continued to look straight a head as the other girls started to laugh.

"Good answer!" A male voice said from the front of the booth.

"Darien!" The girls all said in unison.

"Oh my god! It is Darien!" Greg said sarcastically from behind him. A server followed behind him.

"Shut it Greg!" Lita yelled.

"I was just kidding. Ken get your girl!" Greg joked.

"There is no 'getting her.'" Ken said shrugging.

"That's right!" Lita shouted with a smile as she scooted over so more room could be made.

Serena moved over just a tad and Darien sat down.

"I thought you were working?" She leaned in to kiss him.

"I was, but I finished early. And I will have to get up early to go back to work." He kissed her again.

"Okay enough of that! Let's drink!" Chad passed the drinks down for everyone to hand over. "Cheers to the New Year!

They all held up their drinks and cheered.

Darien sat with one around Serena and one hand on her bare knee. The two watched as all their friends stepped on to the dance floor.

"You want to go dance?" He whispered into her ears. He then kissed her neck. Then her little shoulder.

She giggled. "Why do I feel like you are not referring to the dancing I am thinking of?" She threw head back and he started to kiss her neck up to nibble her ear. She giggled again. "Darien..."

"I missed you." He kissed her neck again. "I miss you soft legs wrapped in mine." His hand went higher up her leg.

"Darien..?"

"Hmmmm...?" He kept kissing her neck and his hand moved higher.

"We are in a public place!" Serena scolded.

"I can change that!" He jumped up and pulled her up with him. The got out of the booth and he started guiding her through the crowd.

"DARIEN! WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Serena yelled. He was so determined to get them through the crowd he ignored her. "HONEY THE COUNTDOWN IS GOING TO HAPPEN SOON!" Again no response.

He kept dragging her along through the crowd until they reached a door at the end of a hallway. Darien looked around. Knocked on the door and pulled it open. When it opened he pulled Serena in and locked it.

"Darien. You are crazy?" Serena whispered. "Where the hell are we?"

"Hold. On." He said as she could hear him feeling for something. "There." She heard the light switch click up and the light came on.

She turned around.

"What is this place? A fancy bathroom?" Serena looked confused.

"Actually it is the VIP bathroom." He walked over to her as she looked at. Her crystal blue eyes. Her slightly rosy cheeks. He put both hands on her waste.

"And what exactly are we doing in this VIP bathroom?" She smiled at him as he leaned in to get a kiss.

"Something I have needed for the last 7 days."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" She asked seductively.

"I think you know." He smashed he lips against hers as he picked her up. Naturally both her legs locked around him. He kissed her harder. His lounge moved so freely in her mouth. He then moved to her neck. His hand grabbing her hair on the back of her head.

"Darien..."

He ignored her call as he started to move his kisses down her chest.

"Baby we are going to get caught!" She said in between a gasp.

"Don't worry." He said moving her dress to the side to expose her breast. He moved his tongue around her nipple causing them to be harden even more.

She moaned. He knew all the ways to turn her on. She bit her lip. She wanted this just as much as he did if not more. But she was going to force her self to snap out of it. "How are you so sure!?"

Darien stopped what he was doing. Moved his face closer to hers. "Because I paid the kid to let me use this room." He smirked then kissed her. "Told him I had some work to take care of, but didn't want to miss this party."

"You did?"

"Yup!" He kissed her again. "Now can you relax and let me finish!" He went back kissing her neck as he pulled up her dress from the slit. He played with the lace of her panties just putting his hands inside them. "Looks like you are as ready as I am."

She smiled. She wasn't going to fight him anymore. She wrapped both arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him. He was able to free his belt and undo his pants while she pulled up his shirt. He was fully erect was throbbing for her. With him still supporting her she let one leg drop. He pulled her other leg up and let to rest on his shoulder. The two locked eyes, and without any warning he entered her. She let out a little scream. He started to thrust in and out of her. She was so wet. Her breathing and moaning was getting louder. He knew the music from the outside would drown out her screams so he didn't care. He went harder and faster.

"Oh my god babe, I have been missing you so much." He yelled as he kept going. He focused on her shoulder, because he knew looking anywhere else would cause him to go to soon.

"You feel so amazing! I am going to cum!" She screamed.

That was all he needed to hear. He started going faster and faster. His three fingers rubbing on her spot. She was ran one hand through his sweaty hair and rested one on his bare butt. He kept going and going until finally her leg gave out. He slammed fist against the door that had supported her this whole time. Their hearts beating out of control against each others. He kissed her again as she tried to catch her breath looking at him

"I love you." He whispered before he kissed her. He slowly removed her leg from his shoulder and pulled out.

She kept one hand on her chest and counted to three in head to help control her breathing.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed a napkin. "They have some stuff over in this little basket if you want to freshen up." He smirked at her. "Or you can walk around like that so every one knows you're spoken for."

She let out a little laugh as she walked over to the basket. "I am sure everyone knows I'm spoken for with the way you dragged me through the crowd."

"Hey with a dress like that, I needed to make a statement." He tucked his shirt in and zipped his pants. "Can you blame me?"

She sprayed herself with some of the cheap mist they had and used one of the brushes to fix her hair. "You helped me pick out this dress."

He walked put on his jacket and walked over to her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah I didn't have the best taste then..."

"I mean you had some good taste.." She turned around to him. "You loved me?"

He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Give me two more minutes and we can go back outside. I am sure we still have some time before the count down."

"Where the hell could those two have gone!?" Raye shouted as she poured another round? "They are going to miss the countdown!"

"Calm down Raye they will be back." Chad said taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Hey. Hey." Lita interrupted. "No fighting! Can't start the year off like that!" She pointed her finger.

"Ugh fine!" Raye said sitting back in her seat.

"Look here they come anyways!" Amy said smiling.

They two walked up the step to the booth and awkwardly waved to their friends.

"You two looked like you just fucked in a closet!" Mina shouted. Her face super red.

Serena didn't say anything as she sat down and looked at Darien.

"You two totally just messed around!"Lita shouted.

Serena was too embarrassed to say anything she just hid her face in his shoulders. Darien just looked at his friends with a smile. They didn't say anything.

"Okay enough about all that!" Raye yelled. She pointed to the big time clock above.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" They all yelled. Serena leaned in to kiss Darien.

"You know what they say about the thing you do at midnight?" Serena asked as he kissed him again.

"What?" He asked.

"That it will be the thing you do the most all year."

"Well then I should have kept you in that bathroom longer." He kissed her again.

"Horn dog!" She yelled as she smack his shoulder.

"HEY !" Lita yelled. "None of that! Not the way to start the year!"

"But!"

"No but. Now kiss him and apologize!" Mina added

"Yeah..." Darien mocked.

"I hate you." She wrapped one arm around him to kiss him.

"I love you too. And so you know what happened in that bathroom is just a sneak peak of later on."

"Thought you said you need to get up early?" Serena questioned.

"Don't have to get up...if we don't actually go to sleep." He whispered in her ear.

And with that I wish you guys a very Happy New Years. I know I am late but I have been so busy. So again Happy New Years. Wish you all lots of blessings!


	6. Chapter 6

Serena rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. Eyes still half closed and yawning.

"Geez don't look so excited to see me." Darien said with a smirk across his face.

Hey eyes fully opened. "Darien!" She leaped in his arms as he effortlessly picked her up. His hand resting her butt to support her. She pressed her lips against his as she tightened her linked arms around his neck. "What are you doing back so early?" She asked during the second she pulled away to take breath.

"They didn't need me for the second part of the conference so I jumped on the next flight." He walked her to her couch and gently laid her down. He used both his arms to support him up as her arms were still around his neck. He leaned down to kiss. "I missed you." He kissed her again. This time longer.

"I miss you too." Her eyes fluttered opened.

"And I figured if with this surprise..." He kissed her again. "I could sneak up on any guy trying to take you from me."

She unclasped her hands and swatted his shoulder. "You are such a loser." Her arms went back to their original position. "You think I would really do that to you?" She pulled him down for another kiss.

He lowered himself to you. "Have to make sure you never forget about me." He rested his nose on hers.

She licked her lips rubbed her hands down his chest. She could feel his muscles flex and her fingers passed over. "I missed you." She whispered.

"More than you ever missed me before?" He smiled.

Serena looked up. "Hmmm... there was that one time you and the boys went away for over a week. Camping or hiking, whichever one but you had no service."

He kissed her again. "I remember." His warm breath brushed against her lips. "Well I remember the trip but not the missing me part."

"Yeah that is when the girls got it stuck in their head that I was in love with you." She kissed him. Smiled. "Guess they were right?"

"I hope to never be away from you this long again." He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck.

Serena groaned and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go to work."

"Call in!" His voice muffled. He was lost in her scent. "I can write you a note."

Serena wiggled herself out just a bit and looked at the clock. She then looked at Darien who now rested between her breast.

"Let me stay here." He pleaded.

"It is too late to call out."

He pouted.

"I can try to finish early and get home."

"Or!" He popped. "You can call in late!" With his strong arms he swopped her up and headed towards her room. "Give you a sample of what will be tonight."

Serena giggled. "I can't be late! I will be fired!"

"Then one I can try to make this quick, or you can just be fired and I can support us!" He threw her on the bed. Removed his shirt and crawled on top of her. He lifted her shirt and kissed her torso. The action caused goosebumps to rise all over body. He looked up to her as she looked down at him. "That first one will be hard though. I've missed you." He planted a kiss between her breast, right above her bra. "And I haven't have good release since I left." He moved up to her face, and smashed his lips against hers. His hand rested on her pink laced bra. He used his legs to gently open hers, which she did not resist.

He hands scrolled down his bare chest to his shorts. She pulled them down slowly, gently pulling over his erect penis. She pulled pants just far enough for him to wiggle rest off before she gracefully pulled off her shorts.

"You are getting better at that, didn't even kick me." Darien teased.

"Maybe I have been practicing." She when to bite his lower lip.

He popped up. "With who?!"

"I joking!" She cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him. "I am so in love with you."

He kissed her back, and again slowly relaxed himself on top of her. "I love you Serena." Remember that time was limited. He used his hand to guide himself inside of her. She threw her head back and took in a deep breath.

"Darien..."She whispered as she placed both hands on his bare butt pushing him in further.

He loved the way his named sound coming out of her mouth. It sent chills up throughout his body and increased his desire to please her even more. His rhythm started to get fast and fast. Her respiratory rate increased, her legs wrapped around his. He moved one his arms, lopping it with one of her legs and he pulled it up closer to her. He started going fast and deeper, her moans getting louder. He tried to tune her out. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could. She called his name over and over. Her nails dug into her skin. He closed his eyes. Bit his lower lip and focused on his breathing. Whatever he was doing to make her feel this way, he was trying to keep up.

"D-Darien!" She screamed between breaths over and over.

He opened his eyes to see her beautiful face. "What baby?" He pushed harder and harder.

She bit her lip.

"Tell me baby?"

She moved both her hands on his chest and made a fist.

"You like that? Tell me babe what do you want?"

"Honey. I can't take it anymore. I am going-"

"You going to what?"

"Go with me Darien," She pleaded.

He could never tell her no. He gripped the sheet above her shoulder for leverage and started thrusting harder and faster. He felt her get tight and tighter around him. He let out a groan and released. Sweat dripped down from his nose on to her.

"Ewww..." She joked wiping her face and scrunched her nose.

He leaned down to kiss her before taking another breath, and then wrapped his arms around her

"You are so sweaty!" She cried!

"You weren't complaining a second ago!"

"Do not wipe your sweat in my sheets! I don't have time to wash them!"

He rolled himself off of her onto his back. "Ill take care of them for you, while you are at work."

Serena looked at the clock, and groaned. "I am going to be so late."

"I told you call in." He shrugged.

She quickly turned on her side. Leaned into kiss him and pushed herself off the bed. "Not today."

He watched as she walked to her bathroom.

"Besides you promised to wash my sheets, if I stay home, I know you won't." She turned around and shot him a side smile.

"Unless you want round two! I recommend you stop with that smile."

"Round two will have to wait!" She entered her bathroom and closed the door.

Darien looked at the clock, "9 and a half hours." He whispered to himself. He just has to wait another 9 and a half hours."


End file.
